


Fortuna

by taitofan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his life was spared, revenge was all Luppi wanted. Somehow that planned changed though, and now Toshiro is along for the ride. Whether he wants to be or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Yammy!  Can I have that boy?"_

It was the first thing he remembered saying about that annoying brat.  He admitted that he’d been far too cocky in their fight; in all the times he’d been underestimated for his size or—more often—his looks, Luppi hadn’t thought he’d ever fall into the trap of underestimating his _own_ opponent.  He had though, and it had cost him dearly.

Luppi hadn’t even thought he’d get his revenge, not when that girl came along and healed Grimmjow’s arm.  What were the odds of him living?  It didn’t matter if he had a friendship of sorts with Gin; not even that would save him after he’d pissed off Grimmjow and had failed in Aizen’s eyes.  Therefore, when the newly reappointed sixth Espada stopped after punching a hole through his stomach, he was shocked.  It hurt like a bitch, yes, but it let that same human girl have the change to heal him all the same.  Grimmjow claimed it was better to let him suffer than to finish him off quickly, but Luppi was past caring what that idiot thought or did.  He was alive, and the object of his obsession for revenge wasn’t the sexta.  Not yet at least.

No, it was Captain Hitsugaya, that infuriating pipsqueak.  He might not be an Espada anymore, might not even have been deemed worthy enough to be one of the Privaron Espada, but Luppi would be damned if he wasn’t going to follow up on that threat when he saw the boy next.

And that time finally came when the humans stormed the castle looking for that girl.  Luppi had hung back for a while as the impulsive Arrancar threw themselves into battle, most of them meeting their ends shortly after.  He waited though, having a feeling his time would come; that more than just some measly humans would show up if he had a bit of patience.  He wasn’t about to waste his time on anyone else, nor was he going to risk getting himself killed for something as idiotic as defending his so-called comrades.  _Screw Aizen_.  That man would have left him to die.  There was no way he’d ever see the power-hungry man as a lord again.  And the other Espada?  Either they didn’t respect him or they’d been willing to let him die too.  No, he didn’t care about any of them with the exception of Gin.  Even then, he knew the man could fend for himself.

Right now, the only thing in Luppi’s mind was an icy captain.  A captain who would wish he’d never humiliated Luppi once he was done with him.

\---

By the time Toshiro reached the interior of Las Noches, many Arrancar and a few of the Espada had already been killed.  Mayuri, Byakuya, and Kenpachi were already locked into battle outside the main fortress, but he didn’t drop his guard for even a moment, knowing that there were still unaccounted for Espada, including at least one that had a personal grudge against him.  Was that noisy, tentacled Espada even still alive?  He wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t going to discount it.

“Captain, should we split up?”  Toshiro looked to his lieutenant, pondering her question.  While they _could_ cover more ground that way, he wasn’t sure if it was really the best option.  Surely she could handle lesser Arrancar, but one Espada had given her trouble even with two others fighting at her side, and as much as he loathed to admit it, if the sexta had been paying attention, Toshiro likely would have lost…

“No, not yet.  We’re not even sure where we are.”  Rangiku nodded and didn’t question him, though he assumed she was likely sharing many of his thoughts.  If a cocky twit like that could be sixth, what were the five higher than him like…?

The next half-hour went by uneventfully.  A few Arrancar attacked, but most sensed their strength and fled before they met their death.  The deeper they walked though, the more uneasy Toshiro grew.  He didn’t voice the feeling or let it show, but he felt it.  Something was wrong, he just knew it.

“Captain, do you feel anything… strange?”  He slowed to a stop, Rangiku following in suit.  He was about to agree with her concern when a sudden spike in reiatsu permeated the air.  They both assumed a battle stance, knowing this wasn’t the spiritual pressure of an underling.  No, this was someone far stronger, and Toshiro sensed it was a familiar one at that.  Could it be…?

“My my, how fortunate I finally found you!”  The sweet, and obviously faked, tone seemed to come out of nowhere, and before either Soul Reaper could react, the Espada was standing mere feet away from them.  Rangiku reached for her sword first; she never got to it.  With a speed that was fast even for one of his rank, his arms stretched to inhuman lengths.  Sleeve-covered hands wrapped around her neck, and she slammed against the pristine white walls before Toshiro could move to help her.  A loud crack echoed in the hall as her skull connected with hard stone, leaving Toshiro with the terrible realization that unless someone showed up or she miraculously regained consciousness and could fight with a concussion, this battle would be one-on-one.

“Oops, I meant fortunate for _me_ of course!  _So_ sorry about your friend.”  Toshiro didn’t respond to the taunt as he pulled out Hyorinmaru from his back and pointed it at the smirking Arrancar.

“You’ll pay for that, Espada.”  The smirk faltered slightly at his words, though he wasn’t sure why.  He didn’t care either, opting instead to wonder if he could kill the other before he could draw his weapon.  He really had no other choice; if it got to eight against one and the Espada actually paid attention, the odds weren’t in his favor.

“Hmm, I’ll have you know I’m not an Espada anymore.”  He pulled down his outfit to show a large scar on his hip where a six had once been.  Toshiro only spared it a glance before raising his sword higher.  Not as Espada anymore?  Whatever the reason, this was favorable.  Perhaps his power had weakened?   “Not that I care though.  Let them do what they want!  All I care about is snapping that pretty little head of yours off.  Yes, that will be lovely, don’t you agree?  Or…  Maybe I should finally poke your friend’s disgusting body full of holes first?”

“Leave her alone, you abomination!”  The Arrancar didn’t even look intimidated.  Toshiro felt his anger rise but did his best to keep calm.  If he kept talking, maybe he’d lower his guard…  Either way, getting angry would just distract him, and that wouldn’t help him in the least.

“You…  You don’t even remember my name, do you?  I _really_ hate that you know…  But I’ll tell you once more, since it’ll be the only thing you’ll be screaming out as you beg me to spare your _miserable_ life and all.  I’m Luppi.  And you, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, have met your end!”  Luppi reached for his Zanpakuto, and Toshiro finally made his move.  Before he could strike, two words met his ears.  “ _Strangle, Trepadora_.”

Toshiro didn’t stop his attack even as a large tentacle clashed with his sword.  He pressed on, determined to do whatever damage he could.  Before he could try anything else another tentacle wrapped around one of his wrists, then another took the other.  A fourth shot out and knocked the icy blade out of his hand before slithering down to catch an ankle.  The one that had originally stopped the attack then took the other.  With all four limbs secured, Luppi lifted his prey into the air, a look of satisfaction in his purple eyes.  Four more tentacles waved behind him, just waiting for a command before striking.  Toshiro refused to show any signs of fear though.  He wouldn’t give the Arrancar that satisfaction.

“Now, what to do?  Should I make this quick or let you suffer?”  He pressed a cloth-clad fist to his chin in mock-thought before grinning up at the bound captain.  “Any preference?”

“I’ll kill you.”  Luppi pouted at the answer, but Toshiro didn’t fall for it.  He was being toyed with and he knew it.

“Aww, you’re no fun!  Don’t tell me this is going to be as boring as last time?”

“If I recall correctly, you talked too much back then and I would have killed you if you hadn’t been rescued.”

The tentacles squeezed painfully at his joints as soon as the words had left his mouth.  Luppi’s face was twisted in a sneer, obviously not liking being reminded of his defeat.  One of the remaining tentacles suddenly shot to Toshiro’s neck and wound around the delicate flesh, though it didn’t squeeze yet.  He wasn’t going to kill the brat until he was _begging_ for death.

“Need I remind you of your position?  I suggest you show some respect or I’ll make this all the worse.  Of course…”  He paused and his grin was back, his hands resting on his hips in a show of arrogance.  “I’m going to kill you all the same.  If you don’t piss me off _too_ badly I won’t make the suffering last _quite_ as long.”

Toshiro didn’t speak; he didn’t think it was wise with Trepadora still around his neck.  Right now, all he could do was hope he could keep Luppi busy until someone came to his aid or Rangiku woke up.  Unless Luppi screwed up and dropped him, he didn’t see any other options.  But how was he going to accomplish that when the Arrancar was out for his blood?

“What, nothing to say?  How lame!  You really _are_ boring!  Maybe you’ll say something if I do this?”  The tentacle around Toshiro’s left wrist squeezed sharply, and he had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop from screaming out as he felt the bones crush.  Coppery blood assaulted his taste buds, but he still remained silent.  “No?  Well, aren’t you a big boy!”  The goading didn’t illicit a response either.  Luppi frowned and let the tentacle around the boy’s throat slide away…

“ _Hnn_!”  Luppi looked shocked at the sound that suddenly erupted from Toshiro.  What…?  He hadn’t even _done_ anything that time!  …Had he?  He scanned the bound Soul Reaper, cocking an eyebrow when he noticed where the tentacle was currently located.  How… interesting.  Maybe this called for a slight change of plans…

After all, why just torture Toshiro when he could humiliate him first?

“Why, captain, I had no idea you got off on this sort of thing!  You should have mentioned it before.  I would have had some fun with you sooner.”  He watched Toshiro’s face flush as he wiggled the tentacle against the boy’s crotch.  He felt a bit foolish; he’d said all that crap to that loud woman, but never once had it actually crossed his mind just what Trepadora could do in _that_ sense.  It only took half of the appendages to keep Toshiro just where he wanted him.  That left him with four more to utterly debase him.  He giggled to himself at the very thought.

Another tentacle slithered towards Toshiro, elongating itself until it was thin enough to force itself into his mouth.  He really had no choice but to open up unless he wanted a broken jaw to go with his wrist.  It wiggled around and he almost gagged at the sensation.  It was _pulsating_ and _warm_ , but worst of all was Luppi’s expression.  That sick bastard was enjoying this!  If he got loose, he was going to—

The mental threat died when the tentacle at his crotch began to snake its way lower, until it reached the opening of his shihakusho.  And then…  Oh gods…  He felt his eyes widen as it suddenly hit him what was happening.  Trepadora slid up his leg until it reached his cock, having elongated enough to wrap around his length without crushing it.  What the hell was wrong with this psychotic Arrancar?  Was he trying to make him wish for his own demise after being raped?

Luppi watched the young captain with a keen interest as Trepadora wound its way around his rapidly hardening penis.  For a moment it actually looked like he might cry, only for a look of defiance to take its place.  What a pity.

“You know, at any moment I could poke your most sensitive parts full of holes… or just squeeze it off!  I wonder which one would make you scream the loudest…?”

Toshiro couldn’t talk with Trepadora still in his mouth, and it was likely a good thing.  Instead, he shuddered as the tentacle around his cock began to move, one hot pulsing organ moving against another.  If he wasn’t being raped it might have felt good, but…

But wait.  That… that might be it.  If Luppi was doing this to humiliate him…

Luppi froze at the unexpected moan from his captive.  Did…  Did he really just…?  N-no, that was ridiculous, of course not.  He went back to his torture when another moan sounded through the relatively empty hallway.  He faltered again, but pushed the odd feeling that washed over him aside.  This was obviously a trick…  He wasn’t going to be fooled, no way.

The last two tentacles were sent out.  One slid up Toshiro’s other leg until it reached his chest, where it rubbed relentlessly against his nipples.  The other was sent to caress any part of skin it could reach.  Luppi was going to molest the captain, shame him, but he wasn’t actually going to outright rape him.  Contrary to popular belief, there were a few things he drew the line at.  This was one of them.

He ignored that little niggle in his mind that insisted he _would_ do just that to the boy if he truly hated him.  Or that he certainly wouldn’t do anything that gave him any pleasure.  He knew what he was doing!

Meanwhile Toshiro tried not to look disgusted at the feeling of all eight tentacles on him.  It seemed his plan was working though.  Twice now Luppi had hesitated, and that was only from moaning.

“Mmmm, m-more,” he groaned around the tentacle in his mouth.  Through hooded eyes he saw Luppi staring up at him, all traces of smiles gone from his face.  He merely looked shocked at the turn of events.  Good.  Time to kick it up a notch.  He arched his body, pressing deeper into the slack tentacle around him.  “Don’t stop…”  He didn’t say more as he let out another deep moan.  An idea entered his mind and he began to suck on the one in his mouth.  It… it wasn’t quite as bad as it was in the beginning.  He flushed at the thought.  If it weren’t for the fact the enemy was the one doing this, it might actually have been enjoyable.  He’d never been touched like this by someone with two hands, let alone eight tentacles…

He abruptly stopped those thoughts.  The situation was obviously getting to him.  He didn’t like this at all.  This was merely a means of survival.  He’d see that Luppi was dead the moment he was free.  And seeing as all of Trepadora was loosening its grip, it might not be much longer.

Luppi watched as the captain pressed himself into Trepadora, heard him moan for more, felt him suckling one of the appendages…  And he really didn’t know what to make of it.  No one had ever actually reacted like this.  True, he’d never done anything quite of this nature, but still, he’d never had an opponent appear to like what he was doing period.  It obviously wasn’t punishment if it was liked!  Somehow though, he didn’t really want to just skewer him and get it over with anymore.  He didn’t even want to torture him…

When was the last time anyone had reacted positively to him?  There was Gin of course, but Luppi knew he’d obey Aizen and betray him if he had to.  They got along, but he wondered how much of that was because the other Arrancar were afraid of him, whereas Luppi wasn’t.  Would Gin have missed him if Grimmjow had killed him?

The other Espada thought he was a joke.  Those weaker than him didn’t respect him.  Was it so wrong of him to actually _want_ this Soul Reaper to truly like this…?

Probably.  But he didn’t care about the others when it came to his loyalty, and how was this any different?  Someone was eventually going to kill him.  He might be cocky, but he wasn’t stupid.  He could sense that a few of the Espada had already fallen.  Eventually he too would face someone who would escape Trepadora and he’d be obliterated.  Why not take this chance while it existed?

Toshiro moaned again, but this time it wasn’t for show.  The tentacle on his cock came back to life with a vengeance, as did the other seven shortly after.  This wasn’t part of the plan…  What went wrong?  He glanced down at the Arrancar, not letting up on his acting.  Luppi was looking up at him with no small amount of lust in his eyes.  Something was different though…  The bloodlust appeared to be gone, which was confusing to say the least.  What was going on in his head?

The saliva-coated tentacle slowly slid from Toshiro’s mouth, rubbing against his cheek for a moment before it retreated.  It was quickly followed by the three not on his limbs, much to the captain’s confusion.  What was Luppi playing at anyway?  He didn’t voice his question though, not wanting to test his luck just yet.

He refused to admit that he missed the feeling of those tentacles on his skin.  His aching erection was telling enough.

He was then being pulled in closer to the Arrancar, who brought him down so he was just a foot or so off the floor.  Luppi looked him up and down, that odd lust still clouding his violet eyes.  He suddenly nodded to himself.

“For now my dear little captain, I’ve decided not to kill you after all.  We’ll just count that broken wrist of yours payment.  Consider yourself lucky, huh?”  He reached up, his sleeve falling down as he did so.  A slender hand touched his cheek, finding it still wet with the saliva Trepadora had left there.  It slid down from there, just barely touching Toshiro through his clothing.  He stopped on his stomach and looked up to see what expression the Soul Reaper had.  Taking the flushed and panting face as a good sign, he finished the journey and squeezed the arousal he found experimentally.  The other Arrancar might have called him a whore, but in truth he’d never done this before.  He hadn’t found anyone worth his time.  But now…

Now he didn’t want anything more than he wanted to see this delectable little body writhing underneath him.

“You Soul Reapers wear too many clothes…”  He looked the boy over again, trying to figure out the easiest way to do this.  Finally, he reached up and untied the sash at the captain’s waist, pleased when the fabric parted easily without much resistance.  Soft skin met his hungry gaze, Toshiro’s whole body flushed at Trepadora’s ministrations.  Even if it was an elaborate act, the boy’s _body_ certainly wasn’t acting.

After a few moments of appraisal, Luppi pulled the rest of the uniform away and tugged down the undergarments he was met with.  Toshiro’s almost inaudible gasp as the cool air hit his bobbing arousal went straight to Luppi’s groin.  Did the kid have any idea what he sounded like?  And to think the Soul Reapers thought _he_ was the evil one…

A sudden rare twinge of self-consciousness hit the Arrancar.  Physically he was older than the captain before him, whose body looked like it was just at the onset of puberty.  In reality though, he wasn’t nearly as old as Toshiro probably was.  Luppi guessed he was well over a hundred years.  Sure, Toshiro looked and was acting virginal enough, but what if…

He shook his head and scoffed at his foolishness.  What was he doing, worrying like some schoolgirl on her first date?  He was a natural at everything he did, and as far as Toshiro knew, he could have bedded every Espada and half of the Numeros.  Really, what could there be to it?  Toshiro had liked it just with Trepadora on him, so surely Luppi could put the rest of himself to good use too.

Without giving himself a chance to question his actions further, Luppi leaned in and lapped at the head of Toshiro’s arousal.  The shuddered groan that met his ears urged him to lick it a few more times before taking it into his mouth.  Seeing as Toshiro wasn’t that big, neither was his penis, and Luppi found it not all that difficult to have the boy balls deep in him.  With a hum of satisfaction, he began to suck.

Toshiro’s mind was even more muddled than it had been with Trepadora around him.  Luppi’s mouth was warm and wet, like nothing he’d ever felt before.  It was amazing, and any protest his mind came up with was quickly ignored not only by his body, but that dark part of his mind that he always tried to ignore.  The part that just wanted to be selfish and _feel_ , to not worry about right or wrong or anything in between.

He knew he wasn’t going to last long, and sure enough, when Luppi reached up to fondle his testicles something burst inside of him, figuratively _and_ literally.  He came with a wordless cry, leaving his essence in the pleased looking Arrancar’s mouth.  He wanted to be angry at that overly smug look, but he didn’t seem to have the energy left.

Toshiro felt himself being lowered to the ground then, and once his feet were no longer dangling, the remaining tentacles retreated one by one until he was free.  Luppi then sealed Trepadora, going back to the lithe Arrancar and nothing more.  Toshiro looked up at him—he mentally scowled, as even being the shortest of the Espada Toshiro had ever seen Luppi was still almost a foot taller than him—wondering if he could reach Hyorinmaru in time and if he’d be too hindered with a broken wrist.  He decided the answers were maybe and not badly enough not to try, but Luppi took that moment to make his move, pushing him against the wall.  It wasn’t like he’d done to Rangiku though, no, he was pinning him to the wall and kissing him thoroughly.

A million thoughts ran through Toshiro’s head—push him away, fight him, keep pretending, respond, _don’t stop_.  His body, yet again not caring for the warring thoughts, melted as Luppi’s once again clothed hand moved to grab his chin and tilted his head for better access.  As he was slowly released from the strong hold keeping him against the wall, he felt Luppi’s other hand trail down to his hip and pull him closer.  Even through the layers of clothing, Toshiro could feel Luppi’s own erection pressing into his stomach.  How long had he been like that?  Since he was tied up?  Just then as he sucked him off?

He’d hate himself for it soon enough, but for the moment all he could do was open his mouth and let Luppi in, aware that he was acting like a wanton whore but somehow not able to care enough to pull away.

“Toshiro,” Luppi murmured against his lips, grabbing Toshiro’s unbroken wrist and guiding it to his own throbbing need, “will you—”

The question never came, though Toshiro knew exactly what it was and unfortunately that he likely would have done it.  As Luppi fell to the floor gracelessly, the captain looked up in daze.  He was met with a familiar face.

“M-Momo?”  The sight of the girl shocked him.  She wasn’t supposed to be here; she wasn’t deemed well enough to come fight against her former captain.  But as she smiled at him, her still sleep deprived eyes radiating relief, he supposed _something_ finally must have broken through to her.

“I’m so glad I got here in time!  With everyone getting ready to go to Karakura Town I was able to sneak through and track you here.  That thing didn’t hurt you did he?  Should I kill him or do you want—”

“No,” he cut her off quickly, hoping she wouldn’t ask why he didn’t want the Arrancar dead.  He didn’t know how much she’d seen, but considering his clothing was still hanging partially open and his undergarments were still bunched around his ankles, he had a feeling she could guess what had just happened, at least in a basic sense.  “Let’s just go find Captain Unohana right now.  Rangiku will need medical attention right away.”

He saw her look him over quickly before tactfully turning to the fallen woman to check her condition.  Toshiro took the opportunity to redress himself, grateful for her discretion.  While he knew she’d ask questions later, for now he didn’t trust himself to give her an answer.  Not when he still couldn’t quite figure out just what had transpired himself.

“She’s breathing, so she’ll probably wake up soon.  Let’s get you out first and then I’ll come back for her, okay?  That thing won’t be waking up anytime soon.”

“…Alright.”  He didn’t know why he wanted to tell her Luppi wasn’t a _thing_.  He didn’t think he really wanted to know.

Conversation ceased as she helped him through the abandoned hall, all stray Arrancar already having left the area long ago.  Once the pair’s reiatsu was gone, Rangiku cracked open her eye.  Seeing that she was indeed alone with the fallen former sexta, she carefully got to her feet.  She didn’t have a lot of time to do what she knew needed to be done…  And after what she had just witnessed while they thought she was passed out—both too far gone to sense when she’d awoken—she knew her captain would never take the chance himself.

Well, she wasn’t going to stand by while he made that mistake.  Toshiro wouldn’t like it, nor would Momo, but Rangiku knew exactly what needed to be done with this young Arrancar…

\---

After Momo had gotten Toshiro to Retsu and gone back for Rangiku, she was confused to find neither the woman in question nor the Arrancar she’d knocked out.  She searched the immediate area, not able to sense her reiatsu anywhere.  A terrible feeling rushed over her as she quickly made her way back out to her friend, finding Retsu tending to his wrist.

“Shiro, she’s gone!  And so is the Arrancar!”  Had Retsu not grabbed his uninjured wrist and held him fast, Toshiro would have been gone before Momo had finished her sentence.

“Please calm down.  I’m almost done and going back there won’t help her.  She likely woke up on her own and is looking for you.”  Toshiro didn’t want to admit that she was right, especially since that would be admitting that he knew why Luppi wouldn’t have been in much of a condition to fight her.  Staying put would make it easier to find each other than both of them running around.

Momo stood around scanning the area as Retsu finished her work, rubbing her eyes every now and then.  Toshiro wanted to ask her if she was finally alright with the knowledge that Aizen had to be killed, but she’d shown him tact back in Las Noches…  He could wait until they no longer had an audience before they had tackled any touchy subjects.

“All right, it should be fine now.”  Toshiro rotated his wrist and nodded, offering her his thanks.  “Of course.  The wrist is an easy area to heal.  Now, I must see to the others.  Please be careful until the next phase begins.”  Soon the two were left alone, both wanting to say something.  After a few minutes of silence, Toshiro finally decided to speak up, when a familiar feeling filled the air.  He rose to his feet as a voice followed it.

“Captain, Momo, there you are!  It’s about time I found you two!  This place is just so big!”

“Matsumoto, you’re—”

The words died in Toshiro’s throat the moment she came into view.  Oh, Rangiku was fine all right.  No, it was who was standing next to her that shocked him enough to render him speechless.  All hope that he was seeing a mirage in the vast white wasteland was gone when he heard Momo’s surprised gasp next to him.

“Before you say anything, I have wonderful news for you!  This Arrancar has deflected to our side.”  No, there was no way…  “He wants to see Aizen defeated as much as we do and helped me fight some Arrancar we ran into on the way out here.  He’s even agreed to help us out with any remaining Espada.  Great, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s great, isn’t it Toshiro?  I really can’t wait to be working so close to _you_.”

Luppi smiled sweetly at him, and Toshiro knew that somehow, his life just got more complicated than it ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

 “Come on kid, wake up.”  Luppi groaned as the foot nudged at his head none too gently, his brain racing to remember why he was on the floor, and his head and arousal throbbing in painfully different ways.  All he could remember was that he was about to get Toshiro to return the favor and something… hit him?  Whoever it was, they must have been huge to hit so hard.  “Don’t tell me Momo hit you hard enough to do _that_ much damage.”

“Momo?” he questioned incredulously.  That definitely didn’t _sound_ big and burly.  “Who the heck is Momo?  And stop kicking my head!”

“Toshiro’s best friend and Aizen’s old lieutenant.”  She paused before giving his head one last good bunt, smirking a bit when he yelped and finally sat up to get away from her feet.  “That was for threatening to skewer my lovely body.  _Twice_.”  Luppi rubbed his head before climbing to his feet and frowning up at her.

“Twice?  How did you…?”  Her smirk widened, liking the way his eyes narrowed in suspicion.  Even with what she was about to do, she wouldn’t forgive his taunts _that_ easily.

“You didn’t actually knock me out, that’s how.  I couldn’t move or say anything at first, and by the time I could, Toshiro looked like he was enjoying himself.  Since you weren’t a threat at that point, I pretended I was out of it and let you finish.  Too bad Momo cut it short, I wanted to see what he’d say…”  Luppi rolled his eyes.  Yeah, he’d wanted to too…

Wait.  _What_?

“You…  You _wanted_ to see what he’d say?  Really?”  When she didn’t show any signs of joking, he sighed and shook his head.  “Man lady, you’re a real voyeur, huh?”  Her eye twitched at the attitude she was getting, even after she’d gone through the trouble of waking him up.  Oh, this kid was something all right…  But that was the point, wasn’t it?  That attitude was just what _he_ needed…

“My name’s Rangiku Matsumoto thank you very much, and don’t you dare call _me_ a pervert after what _you_ did.”  Luppi might have blushed if he had a bit more shame.  As it was, he only giggled a bit before sobering again and fixing her with a serious gaze.

“Look, what do you want from me?  If it’s a fight you want, I gotta say I’m not really in the mood.  Even if I didn’t fight a lot, it does take a lot of energy to keep Trepadora going…”

“Calm down,” she interrupted, “I’m not looking for a fight.  Just listen up, okay?  I’m willing to forgive you for wishing harm upon my body multiple times if you do me a _little_ favor.”  He eyed her holding her fingers a few centimeters apart critically, wondering what she could _possibly_ want from him.

“I’m listening.”

“My captain is…”  She paused, wondering the best way to put this…  “He’s kind of...  Well, _you’ve_ seen him, you get the gist of it.  He doesn’t open up to people and what you did to him today was his first intimate experience, I’d put all my money on it.”  He didn’t ask how she was so sure.  He wasn’t sure he really wanted to know.

“So, what then?” he questioned, sounding more annoyed than he felt.  He wasn’t about to let her know that fact pleased him more than it should.  “You want me to make an honest man outta him?  I didn’t get him pregnant, sheesh!”

“Don’t give me that, I know there was more to it.  He’s not going to admit it though…  So I’ll just have to take the initiative for him.”  She paused, her smile melting away to a solemn expression.  “You aren’t an Espada.  You’ve been abandoned.  You can’t tell me you have anything left here.”

“What’s your point?” He questioned, really wishing she’d get to her purpose for all of this.  He was loath to admit it, but she had him curious now.  There must be a reason she mentioned her captain and the fact he was alone.  But surely she couldn’t be suggesting what he thought she was, right?  “It’s not like I have anywhere _else_ to go.  I can’t just waltz out of Hueco Mundo and go with you all.”

“But what if I told you that you _could_?  That we can pull strings?  For your loyalty to Soul Society, we could make sure you weren’t killed.  Would you do it?”  _Would he_?  What a stupid question; of _course_ he would.  Screw all of those pompous idiots who were dying left and right.  What was the point in fighting a futile war with a cause you didn’t believe in?  Lead by a leader with a god complex and not an ounce of compassion to his followers?  Of course he would go where he could live rather than stay and throw his life away.  Somewhere with an interesting little captain whom this women wanted him to stay near.

But that wasn’t it, no.  How could he believe that even if he agreed to her terms that those above her would?  Could she really guarantee that those with more power would let him live?  That Toshiro would even allow it himself?  How could she be so confident in everything?

…Did he really have much to lose in taking the chance though?

“…Yes, I would.”

“Excellent!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.  “Then, let’s make a deal.  You cooperate with Soul Society and help us to bring down Aizen and his army, and I’ll make sure you get to live.  You’ll have all the time in the world to make Toshiro less…”

“Frigid?”  She tried not to laugh at the obvious pun, but it was hard.  Very hard.

“Sure, let’s go with that.  So it’s a deal then?”  She held out her hand.  Luppi didn’t have to think twice that time before he took it.

“Deal.”

\---

“Matsumoto, what are you thinking?  You can’t just bring one of the enemy along with you and—” Rangiku waved her hand dismissively at her irate captain, a bright smile on her face.

“I already told you, he’s here because he wants to help us fight Aizen, and if we can keep him from getting executed, he’ll be loyal to Soul Society.  Don’t you think having a former Espada on our side is beneficial?”  She didn’t mention the other reason for bringing Luppi with her; she didn’t want to get her limbs frostbitten.

“How can we trust him?  He’s with the enemy!”  Before Rangiku could answer, Luppi crossed his arms and did what Toshiro could only describe as _pouting_.

“Aw, come on Toshiro, why don’t you believe me?  I didn’t kill you back there did I?  I was in the perfect position to and you know it!  I’d think after what I did you’d be a little nicer to me!  I _did_ treat you right, didn’t I?”  Try as he might, Toshiro felt himself become flustered at the words, especially considering the audience they had.  Stupid Arrancar!

“Y-you!  Shut up, and don’t be so familiar!  It’s Captain Hitsugaya to you!”  Luppi continued his pout, but his violet eyes held a look that promised humiliation if he didn’t get his way.  Toshiro called his bluff and just stared back; there was no way he’d say anything in front of two women—

“Man, for the way you were moaning when I gave you head, you sure are being pretty mean…”  Rangiku slapped a hand to her mouth to muffle her laughter, and Toshiro thought he’d die when Momo gasped in shock.  Or maybe he’d just kill Luppi.  That sounded like a good idea.

“ _You_ …  I should—”

“Toshiro, is that true?  It was _consensual_?”  Toshiro turned to his friend and prepared to tell her that no, it certainly was _not_ and Luppi was lying through his teeth, but his lieutenant chose that moment to speak up.

“Yep, I saw the whole thing while they thought I was unconscious!  The captain’s growing up!”  …Then again, he could always kill Rangiku first.  Surely, Captain-Commander Yamamoto would understand.

“Oh my, r-really?”  Momo turned to the Arrancar and grasped his clothed hands within hers, ignoring both Luppi’s surprised look and Toshiro’s completely flushed face.  “I’m sorry, please forgive me for hitting you before.  I didn’t realize you were Toshiro’s important person.  It looked like something else entirely.  But, well, he was very understanding while I was distraught, so…  I’ll give you both my blessing!”  She paused, a dark look crossing her face.  “But if you ever hurt him, _I_ will hurt _you_.”

“Thanks, um…”  The look was gone as quickly as it appeared and she smiled sweetly at him.

“Momo Hinamori, Lieutenant Captain of Division Five and Toshiro’s friend since we were both young.”

“Momo.  I’m Luppi.  Hey, can you tell me lots of embarrassing things about Toshiro when he was younger?”

“Well, if you’re his lover then I guess…”

“Oh, I wanna hear this too!”

“ _WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP_?”

\---

Half an hour later, after Toshiro had been restrained by Momo from turning Rangiku and Luppi into ice sculptures, it was decided that perhaps it was for everyone’s benefit if they stopped talking for a while and just went looking for the others.  He could tell that Momo wanted to ask questions, but she thankfully kept them to herself.  When they finally talked, he was making damn sure it was just the two of them.  It was bad enough she thought he and Luppi had some sort of relationship now, which Rangiku’s antics weren’t helping, and he wasn’t going to let that infuriating Arrancar say anything else to her.

He scanned the area as they walked for familiar reiatsu, hoping for someone like Retsu and the other Fourth Division or the Ichigo and the humans.  Unfortunately, all he’d caught was Mayuri and Kenpachi, and no matter how much Luppi was pissing him off, he wasn’t taking the Arrancar anywhere near either of them.  Mayuri would want to experiment and Kenpachi would skewer him.  No, he just turned the other way near them.

He refused to think about why he’d want to save Luppi.  He didn’t have time for that right then.

The news that the Garganta had closed and they were stuck in Hueco Mundo for the time being came as they walked.  Momo, not really knowing what was going on anymore, broke the silence.

“Does it bother you that your comrades are dying?”  Luppi scoffed and waved his hand in a dismissing manner.

“Yeah right, as if.  I sensed most of them die a long time ago.  Ulquiorra, Yammy, and Grimmjow are the only ones not dead here, and I couldn’t care less what happens to them.  The ones who already died I liked even _less_.  Harribel and Starrk aren’t that bad, but I don’t really like them _that_ much either, so whatever.”  He didn’t mention his intense dislike of their Fraccion.  That bitch Sun-Sun was _totally_ copying him.  “Actually…  Ulquiorra is fighting someone right now.  I wonder how long it will take him to die…”

“So, you really don’t care then…?”  He didn’t even need to look at Momo to tell she was a bit unnerved at his nonchalance over their deaths.

“I don’t know why you’re so worried about that.  I told you guys I’ll help you fight Aizen’s army didn’t I?  Why would I if I liked any of them?  They didn’t like me and I don’t like them or I didn’t know them enough to care either way, it’s simple.  Just because we’re all Arrancar doesn’t mean we’re friends.  Are you friends with all Soul Reapers?”

“That’s enough,” Toshiro cut in, not wanting to bring the conversation anywhere closer to Aizen’s betrayal than it already was.  Luppi didn’t know what had gone on, and he wasn’t going to explain it with Momo right there.  “Are we getting closer to the tower Orihime was taken to?”

“Yeah,” Luppi confirmed, dropping it for the time being.  The girl didn’t look like she’d be very fun to tease anyway.  “That’s where Ulquiorra is fighting…  And what do you know, he’s not alone!”  A cruel smile formed as he felt the familiar reiatsu in the area.  Yes, he knew who these Arrancar were…

“Hey!”  Rangiku cried as he sprinted off.  “Where are you going?”

“Just come on,” he called back, not stopping as they ran to catch up.  No more was said until the white towers came into view.  A loud crash was clear even outside, but Luppi didn’t head towards the doors.  They finally stopped near what looked like a wall.  He turned to the others, looking very pleased with himself.  “Like I said, Ulquiorra is in there, and so is Yammy.  I’m not interested in them right now though.  There are two others, and one of them is obviously pretty pissed off.  She’s been jealous of your Orihime friend since she got here, and I’d guess she’s after her blood now.”

“We’ve gotta help her then—”

“If you want proof that I’m on your side,” Luppi went on, ignoring Rangiku’s outburst, “then I’ll give you a demonstration.  I’m not stupid enough to think I could take on Ulquiorra, but…”  He paused long enough to poke his hand out of his sleeve and press his palm to the wall.  A hidden door immediately slide open.  “I can snap that little bitch’s neck in a second.”

Luppi dashed inside, with Rangiku right behind him.  Toshiro was about to enter as well when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Can…  Can we really trust him Toshiro?  I’m getting different stories from everyone…  I just want to know if…  Do _you_ trust him?”

What a question…  Did he trust Luppi?  He didn’t really have a reason to.  He didn’t even know what Rangiku had said or done to make the Arrancar go with her.  Yet, despite his better judgment, he had a feeling that Luppi really did want revenge on Aizen and his followers.  He wasn’t dead after all, and if Luppi hadn’t killed him when he had the chance…

“Yes.  For now at least.”  That was all Momo needed to hear.  With a nod, they entered the tower.

\---

Finding the girl in question wasn’t difficult.  Climbing the tower was enough to find her and another girl, though Toshiro could tell just by looking at them that they weren’t all that strong.  Certainly not Espada level.  Probably not even Fraccion.

‘ _This will be quick…_ ’

“What’s the matter Loly dear?  Does that hurt?  I’m _so_ sorry!”

‘ _If he stops messing around at least…_ ’

“Fuck you,” the dark-haired girl spat, struggling to crawl to her dagger, which had gotten knocked away in the skirmish.  “You fucking traitor, how dare you—” Her words faded into a gurgled moan as Luppi’s foot came down on her back and pinned her to the ground.

“Traitor?  How amusing!  You see, to be a traitor, I would have had to be on your side in the first place.  And as you were always so fond of telling me, I’m just a selfish little bitch, aren’t I?  Not worthy to be an Espada, right?”  He removed his sword and pointed it to her neck.  “Funny how I was kicked out of the Espada and yet here I am, able to completely overpower you even without releasing Trepadora.  But oh, you aren’t laughing!  Maybe we should ask your little friend Menoly if she finds it funny…”  Loly growled, her face holding an expression of pure hatred.

“You _asshole_ …”

“Oh, that’s right,” he continued as if he hadn’t heard her, though the blade cutting into her skin said otherwise, “I can’t, can I?  Because I already killed her!  Silly me!”

“Come on Luppi,” Toshiro finally spoke up, sounding bored with the whole ordeal, “stop playing and finish her off already.  We still need to get up the tower and make sure the humans are all right.”

“Aw, you’re no fun…”

“Listen to your little boyfriend, you fucking faggot,” Loly hissed, still desperately reaching for her blade.  Luppi glanced down at her, distain clearly written upon his face…  And then he giggled.

“Okay, I will.”

It was overkill to be sure, just as it had been with the other girl.  Toshiro didn’t know exactly what they’d done to Luppi in the past, but judging by what he’d just heard, he could guess.  Well, no one had ever claimed the Arrancar were a loving bunch…

“Ready?”  Luppi sheathed his sword, not bothering to clean the blood off it.

“Yep!” he all but chirped, looking far too chipper than should be possible after what he’d just done.  “And that was smart, having your friends go on ahead.  I would have hated to go easy on them just cause we had an audience.  That girl looks pretty out of it sometimes…”

“No thanks to Aizen…”  Luppi figured the muttered answer wasn’t really supposed to be heard, so he didn’t comment.  He could take a stab at what Aizen could have done to the girl and none of it was good.

As they walked up the stairs, Luppi paid close attention to the reiatsu in the tower.  Yammy was gone, likely having gone outside to deal with intruders there.  Ulquiorra was on the top floor with the girl and some people he didn’t know.  Rangiku and Momo were a few stories ahead waiting.  He didn’t know what Toshiro really expected to do once they reconvened.  He didn’t really expect to go against Ulquiorra did he…?

His thoughts were interrupted as a spike in reiatsu almost buckled his knees.  He whipped around to see Toshiro grasping the wall to stay upright as the power intensified further and the tower began to shake.

“What the…”  One of those was Ulquiorra, and it was far stronger than his released form.  Did he… have a second state?  Was he the first of the Espada to attain it?  There was another too though, one of the ones he didn’t recognize…

“Ichigo Kurasaki…  One of those is him.”  That was the human Orihime had talked about…  Was he truly that strong?

The tower shook even harder, and Luppi’s eyes widened as he saw a crack appear in the wall behind Toshiro.  If Ulquiorra and that human were fighting…

“Dammit, we’re right in the middle of their collateral damage…  We gotta get out of here right now, before the tower falls apart!”  Toshiro cringed as another tremor made the crack beside him even larger, but he shook his head resolutely.

“Momo and Matsumoto are still up there.  We can’t leave without them!”  Luppi probably shouldn’t have been surprised at the noble suggestion, but he was.  Didn’t Toshiro know now was _not_ the time for that?

“Don’t be stupid!” he argued, flailing his arms out at the small bits of debris falling around them.  “They’re smart enough to get the hell out of here too!”

“You don’t understand Soul Reapers obviously.  I gave them an order and they’ll follow it.”  Luppi wanted to release Trepadora just to strangle the kid for real this time.  Was he _serious_?

“That’s _completely_ idiotic!  They’ll leave when the ceiling starts falling on them.  Now come on!”

“No!  Go on if you want, but _I’m_ going to get them first.”

Luppi didn’t have a chance to reply before Toshiro flash stepped up the stairs after the others.  He couldn’t believe how incredibly irrational Toshiro was being…  Okay, so he didn’t know him _that_ well, but really, wasn’t he supposed to be smarter than that?  Was it some weird Soul Reaper virtue thing he didn’t get?  Whatever, there was no way he was following the brat to his death, no sir…

And yet, somehow he found himself unable to actually move down the stairs.  With a groan and a question of his sanity, his sonido kicked in and he was doing just what he said he wouldn’t.

‘ _Dammit all, that brat had **so** better be worth it._ ’

Being one of the more agile Arrancar, Luppi had no trouble dodging the rubble that fell from the tower and since he didn’t see any corpses, he assumed Toshiro was doing fine too.  Of course, when an entire part of the ceiling collapsed and there was no time or place to go…

Luppi didn’t even get a chance to curse his luck before everything went black.


End file.
